Alianza de Salvación
by super legenda
Summary: Después de que Caos venciera a los héroes en "Dimensiones diferentes: Mismo destino" la mitad del universo esta bajo su control, así que los héroes se levantaran de nuevo y contaran con la ayuda de nuevos amigos... y el problema de nuevos obstáculos y pesadillas.
1. Catástrofe

**Catástrofe.**

Percy no esperaba que lo primero que vieran sus ojos al despertar fuera una cara mitad negra, mitad blanca.

Percy: ¡Tu!

Percy se lanzo contra Dimencio pero unas manos fornidas lo agarraron.

Percy: ¡Suéltenme!

Nico empezó a despertarse: Percy ¿Qué paso? Lo único que recuerdo fue el puño de Caos, un momento… ¿Qué hace Dimencio acá?

Annabeth despertó sobresaltada.

Annabeth: ¿¡Dimencio!? Oye tú, suelta a mi novio.

Percy miro a la persona que lo agarro, era un hombre de avanzada edad, con anteojos y tenía 6 dedos en las manos.

Percy: ¿Quién eres tú?

?: Soy Stanford Pines, ustedes cayeron en un pueblo llamado Gravity Falls, su compañero bufón despertó después de solo una semana y me conto todo.

Annabeth: ¿Qué es eso de que despertó después de sola una semana?

Dimencio: Verán… ustedes estuvieron en cama un mes.

Nico: ¿¡Un mes!?

Percy intento zafarse de Ford y atacar a Dimencio.

Dimencio: ¿No te acuerdas de que me manipularon y poseyeron?

Percy se detuvo ante eso al acordarse y Ford lo soltó.

Annabeth: ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos? ¿Y qué paso este mes?

Ford: Sobre lo primero, también están acostados, ustedes 3 debían tenerla mas fácil debido a que son semidioses, y sobre lo segundo, Caos ataco por sorpresa y conquisto el 50% del universo y uno de sus demonios de confianza se está encargando de destruir esta galaxia.

Percy: ¿Podemos ver a nuestros amigos?

Ford: Claro.

Se fueron a una sala adyacente, un chico de unos 13 años con una gorra con un pino estaba observando a sus compañeros, después se fijo en ellos.

?: ¡Han despertado! Es un gusto, soy Dipper Pines.

Nico: ¿Pines? ¿Ustedes dos son parientes?

Dipper: Si, Ford es mi tío.

Ford: ¿Dónde está Mabbel, Dipper?

Dipper: Se fue al mercado.

Annabeth: ¿Quién es Mabel?

Dipper: Mi hermana.

De repente se oyeron gemidos en la cama de Frisk y Dipper fue a verlo.

Dipper: Este casi despierta.

Despues de decir eso, despertó.

Frisk: ¡Amigos! ¿Qué paso?

Se lo explicaron y Frisk dio un suspiro.

Frisk: Oye Dipper, has mencionado que un demonio intenta destruir esta galaxia ¿Sabes quién es?

Tío y sobrino se miraron y Dipper dio un suspiro.

Dipper: Por desgracia si, se llama Bill, hace un año fue derrotado pero Caos le devolvió la vida, es muy poderoso, por ejemplo pudo derrotar a nuestra Encarnación del Tiempo de un golpe.

Ford: Hemos intentado hacer varios asaltos a su guarida pero la puerta estaba cerrada, pero Dipper encontró este papel en el último.

Les mostro un papel que decía "Jxpzxox drxoax iixsb Evorib.

Annabeth: No tengo idea de qué significa eso.

Percy: Entonces estamos perdidos.

Ford: No tanto, Dipper y yo somos expertos en criptografías, este es un sencillo Código Cesar que dice "Mascara guarda llave Hyrule"

Dipper: Pero no tenemos idea de donde se encuentra ese tal Hyrule para abrir la llave.

Hubo un movimiento repentino en una de las camas.

Link: ¿Alguien dijo Hyrule?

 **Nota de autor: Hola, acá esta la continuación de Dimensiones diferentes: Mismo destino, probablemente algunos piensen ¿Por qué Gravity Falls?**

 **Bueno, es que me pareció que Bill quedaba bien como uno de los principales de Caos, además me encanta la serie también, poder agregarle a esta historia criptografía y misterio me gusto bastante.**


	2. Viaje a Hyrule

**Viaje a Hyrule.**

Todos le explicaron la situación a Link y el quedo pensativo.

Link: He oído que en un tiempo alterno, el Héroe del Tiempo encontró un mundo paralelo y que ahí había una poderosa mascara con vida propia: La Máscara de Majora.

Frisk: ¿Cómo llegaremos a Hyrule?

Link: Creo que yo puedo usar el poder de la Trifuerza para enviarnos ahí.

Annabeth: Genial.

Ford: Bueno, mientras ustedes van por ahí, seguiremos cuidando a sus amigos y también les diremos cuando descubramos alguna cosa.

Dipper: ¿Pero cómo nos comunicamos si están en otra dimensión?

Link: Denme la mano.

Le dieron la mano y Link recito un cantico, cuando termino, la marca de la Trifuerza apareció en la mano de Ford y Dipper.

Link: Si dicen mi nombre entonces podremos hablar.

Percy: Guau, es como lo que me hizo Carter una vez.

Link empezó a recitar otro canto y el grupo sintió una extraña sensación y hubo un resplandor y cerraron los ojos, cuando los abrieron se vieron en una enorme pradera.

Link: Esta es la pradera de Hyrule, vamos.

Nico: ¿Cómo encontraremos la máscara?

Link: Veremos a una vidente de la ciudadela.

Percy: Odio la videncia.

Caminaron un poco y se encontraron con un gran puente, lo cruzaron y se encontraron con una enorme ciudad llena de gente, tomaron varios caminos y entraron a un local que estaba medio en penumbras.

Fanadi: Bienvenidos ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Nico: Queremos saber cómo encontrar a la Máscara de Majora.

Fanadi: Por supuesto, ahora me adentrare en las penumbras del futuro.

Los ojos se le volvieron blancos y hablo con una voz misteriosa.

Fanadi: _Un mundo junto al tiempo esta,_

 _En el interior de una pirámide Rojo habrá,_

 _Demonio y ángel una entrada guardan,_

. _El océano enfrentara al abismo,_

 _Y el Caos aparecerá._

A Fanadi se le volvieron normales los ojos y estaba claramente sorprendida.

Fanadi: Vaya… normalmente yo solo digo un esbozo del futuro, hace años que no hago directamente una profecía.

Link: Muchas gracias Fanadi.

Salieron del local y volvieron a la pradera.

Frisk: ¿Qué significara la profecía?

Link: "Un mundo junto al tiempo esta", eso me suena de que tenemos que ir al mítico Templo del Tiempo, en las profundidades del bosque.


	3. El regreso de un héroe

**El regreso de un heroe.**

Link los guio a través de varios caminos de un laberintico bosque, cruzaron una gran puerta y vieron una enorme construcción en ruinas.

Percy: ¿Hemos llegado?

Link: Si, según la leyenda, el héroe del tiempo cayó por un agujero.

Annabeth: Como Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Link: ¿De qué hablas?

Annabeth: Después te explico.

El grupo se dividió y después de un rato, Percy dio un silbido y todos fueron adonde estaba el.

Percy: Miren acá.

Debajo de un árbol se veía un agujero que tenía un brillo singular, al lado de este había una viejísima mascara con cara triste.

Link: Bien hecho Percy, ahora entremos.

Nico: Bajemos con cuidado, no sabemos qué tan profundo esta esto.

Link se adelanto y empezó a bajar lentamente, después fue Annabeth, después Nico.

Cuando Percy estaba a punto de entrar por el agujero, tropezó con una raíz y cayó.

Annabeth: ¡Percy!

Despues de un minuto Percy impacto y se desmayo, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Annabeth haciéndole respiración boca a boca.

Annabeth: ¡Percy! ¡Gracias a los dioses! Tienes suerte de haber caído justo ahí.

Percy miro debajo de él y vio montones de flores azules.

Nico: Me suena que uno de nuestros compañeros menciono algo sobre caer en flores.

Annabeth y Percy se encogieron de hombros.

Percy: ¿Dónde está Link?

Nico: Se fue a explorar un poco para ver si no había monstruos.

Justo después de decir eso, el Hyliano se acerco a trote.

Link: ¡Todo despejado!

Percy se levanto y empezaron a caminar, después de un tiempo llegaron a una gran ciudad, los semidioses vieron que la gente miraba embobada a Link.

Annabeth: ¿Qué pasa?

Link: Me veo como el héroe del tiempo, así que están así.

Percy: Ok.

Annabeth: ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

Link: Se cuenta que el héroe del tiempo confronto a Majora en la luna.

Nico: ¡Es imposible que lleguemos a la luna!

?: No tanto.

El grupo se dio la vuelta, alarmado y vieron a un ser esqueleto alto, con armadura y escudo mohosos y una espada en la mano, los semidioses sacaron sus armas.

Link: ¡Alto! Es un amigo.

Nico: ¿Amigo? ¿Quién es él?

?: Me conocen como la sombra del héroe.

Percy: ¿Sombra de que héroe?

Sombra del héroe: Del héroe del tiempo.

Los semidioses quedaron en shock, y entonces Percy rio.

Percy: ¿Tú eres el legendario héroe del tiempo?

La sombra le dio una sonrisa torcida.

Sombra: Cuando llego mi hora hace siglos, no podía descansar en paz debido al hecho de que no pude enseñarle todo lo que sabía a alguien, pero hace poco logre enseñarle al héroe del crepúsculo.

Le dio una sonrisa cariñosa a Link.

Nico: Pero si ya le enseñaste ¿Cómo sigues en el mundo?

Sombra: Me fui al mas allá, pero hace poco sentí el poder de mi enemigo, Majora, así que volvió para detenerlo, lo confronte pero su poder era muy superior, ahora siento el poder de ustedes y quiero ayudarles a llegar a la luna.

Percy: Muchas gracias.

Sombra: Pero antes, Link, ven aquí.

El aludido se acerco.

Sombra: Tengo que ver toda tu habilidad para saber si confrontaras bien a Majora, saca tu espada y… ¡En guardia!

La sombra levanto su espada, que tuvo un resplandor azul.

 **Vestigio de ancestral leyenda.**

 **La Sombra del Héroe.**

El héroe del tiempo empezó rápidamente con un trajo trasero, pero Link cargo un mandoble volador y los golpes chocaron.

Sombra: Muy astuto mi descendiente.

El cargo contra Link, quien dio un tajo con la espada, pero la sombra rodo debajo de él y impulsándose, salto desde el suelo y dio un golpe giratorio volador.

Sombra: Pero no te enseñe todos mis trucos

La sombra hizo aparecer de la nada un enorme martillo y lo agarro.

Percy: Mario estaría envidioso.

Y Link saco su bola con cadena.

Nico: Y la cabaña de Ares estaría envidiosa de eso.

El héroe del tiempo cargo con su martillo, pero Link hizo un rápido movimiento hacia arriba con la mano y la bola golpeo el martillo, que se elevo alto, Link aprovecho y le dio un tajo a la sombra, quien bloqueo con su escudo, después con su escudo golpeo la cabeza de Link y dio un salto arriba de él, pero Link, para sorpresa del héroe del tiempo, a una velocidad extrema hizo aparecer su arco y le disparo una flecha que quedo incrustada en la frente.

La sombra cayó al piso.

Sombra: Bien hecho, héroe del Crepúsculo, ahora elévate junto con tus amigos y derrota a la Máscara.

El Símbolo de la Trifuerza brillo en una de sus manos esqueléticas, y el grupo desapareció.


	4. La mascara contraataca

**La mascara contraataca.**

Las cosas se volvieron extremadamente rápidas, apenas llegaron a la luna, encontraron a Majora.

Majora: Vaya, el descendiente de mi enemigo, y sus amigos llegaron, seré directo ¿Quieren jugar a los buenos contra los malos? Yo seré, no de los malos, sino de ¡Los súper malos!

Unos tentáculos salieron de Majora.

 **Mascara demoniaca ancestral.**

 **Majora.**

Rápidamente, Majora lanzo rayos desde sus tentáculos, y cuando termino la descarga, una enorme esfera de energía salió de la máscara misma, pero los héroes golpearon al mismo tiempo la esfera con sus espadas y volvió hacia Majora, quien chillo por el golpe.

La máscara se envolvió en sus tentáculos y quedo como una punta de flecha, dio varias vueltas en el aire y cargo contra el grupo a altísima velocidad, los esquivaron y empezó a volar de nuevo, entonces Nico invoco un perro del infierno.

Nico: ¡Atrápala!

El perro fue hacia Majora, dio un gran salto y logro asestarle una buena mordida, Majora chillo de nuevo y le clavo los tentáculos al perro del infierno, haciéndolo polvo, entonces se acerco al grupo y empezó a lanzar rápidos golpes con los tentáculos, los héroes chocaban sus espadas con los tentáculos y lograron cortar varios, Majora chillo una vez mas de dolor y Link dio un gran salto y le asesto un Golpe de Gracias, la máscara voló tambaleándose al centro de la sala, y un aura roja la rodeo y empezó a transformarse.

Link: Si no me equivoco, ahora vendrá un ser llamado "Encarnación de Majora"

Pero se equivocaba, a Majora le salieron brazos, piernas, una cabeza que tenía un ojo en la frente y tenia largos látigos en las manos.

Link: ¿El Mago de Majora? ¡No tiene sentido!

Majora: Obviamente, no voy a hacer las cosas exactamente igual que tu ancestro, si lo hiciera, los que están viendo esto se aburrirían y directamente jugarían el juego.

Link: ¿De qué hablas?

Majora: No importa.

 **Manifestación castigadora.**

 **Mago de Majora.**

Majora empezó a mover rápidamente sus látigos y repentinamente, golpeo el piso creando un enorme temblor que paralizo al grupo, Majora aprovecho esto y cargo contra ellos y les dio a todos un golpe con el látigo, pero cuando estaba por repetir, un geiser salió debajo de él y quedo flotando debido a la baja gravedad.

Annabeth: ¡Bien hecho Percy!

Link rápidamente saco su arco y empezó a disparar flechas, que Majora bloqueo con los látigos, entonces el clavo sus látigos en el piso y se impulso y choco contra Link, el logro zafarse del mago debido a que le golpeo en la cara con el escudo, aturdiéndolo, cuando se recupero, Majora levanto un látigo, pero chillo de dolor, debido a que Anaklusmos le corto el látigo, el Mago de Majora camino hacia Percy, pero un agujero se abrió y lo atrapo de cintura para abajo, cortesía de Nico, y el grupo se acerco con las espadas en alto.

Majora: ¡Noooooooooooooooo! Un momento ¿Qué digo? Aun me queda un truquito que ningún jugador y lector conoce, así que ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Verdadera forma!

Todos: ¿¡Que!?

Majora empezó a crecer de forma desmedida a la vez que cambiaba, se transformo en un ser con larguísimas piernas azules, tenía una cabeza pequeña para su tamaño, y una larga cabellera roja.

Link: Eso es…

Majora: Un gigante, la leyenda habla de 4 gigantes ¿No? Bueno, yo era el quinto que nadie conocía debido a que mis hermanos me tenían encerrado ¡Solo porque estaba absolutamente loco y quería matar a todos!

 _ **Majora.**_

El empezó lanzando un puñetazo, pero Percy logro hacer un campo de agua que apenas lo bloqueo, Link empezó a lanzar flechas a la cabeza del gigante, pero le hacían tanto daño como una picadura de abeja.

Majora creó una bola fuego en sus manos, la lanzo al cielo y exploto, haciendo una lluvia ígnea que evaporo el escudo de Percy.

Percy: ¡Rayos!

Majora: ¿Rayos? ¡Excelente idea!

Chasqueo los dedos y se formo una enorme tormenta, varios de los rayos casi impactan en el grupo, entonces a Link se le ocurrió una idea, cuando un rayo estaba a punto de caer, levanto la espada.

Annabeth: ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Eso te frei…!

Un rayo impacto en la espada de Link, pero a este no le paso nada, la espada estaba cargada de electricidad y el héroe del Crepúsculo lanzo un tajo al aire y un rayo salió de la espada e impacto contra Majora, causándole daño significativo

Majora: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Link: Según la leyenda, mi primer ancestro cuando levantaba su espada, podía lanzar rayos, así que decidí imitarlo.

?: Bien hecho mi alumno, eso fue genial.

Todos incluido Majora, voltearon la cabeza y vieron a alguien que era similar a Link, tenia pelo plateado, una armadura también de plata, y una esplendida espada roja y dorada con una forma rara.

Link: ¿Maestro?

Majora: ¡TU!

Link Fiera Deidad: Durante mi vida, estuve buscando la historia de nuestra línea, Héroe del Crepúsculo, y descubrí que el que conocen como Fiera Deidad, es nuestro primer ancestro, que después de vencer al Heraldo de la muerte, y poblar la tierra, se le ofreció ser un dios, por sus grandes servicios, cuando se volvió dios, viajo por el mundo y encontró a Majora, quien estaba causando grandes males, el héroe le venció y lo sello en una máscara, pero en el proceso, el también perdió mucha energía y poder, y con sus últimas fuerzas, también se volvió una máscara para estar presente por si Majora volvía.

Link: Vaya.

Fiera Deidad: Ahora nuestra batalla continuara.

El cargo contra Majora, quien intento darle un puñetazo, pero la Fiera Deidad salto y empezó a correr por su brazo, y llego a la cabeza en 10 segundos.

Fiera Deidad: Con lo último de mi poder, te destruiré completamente y habrá paz.

El levanto la espada, un rayo la impacto y la clavo en la cabeza del gigante, quien chillo, y ambos desaparecieron, y en el lugar en que estaba Majora, había una llave.


	5. Locura y caos

**Locura y caos.**

Después de la desaparición de Majora y del Héroe del tiempo, Annabeth recogió la llave que apareció y la inspecciono, una mitad era roja, y la otra mitad, la que se mete en la cerradura tenía una forma de pirámide amarilla.

Percy: Una curiosa llave.

Nico: ¿Ahora como volvemos?

Link como respuesta, hizo aparecer el símbolo de la Trifuerza en su mano, y aparecieron justo enfrente de Frisk, este había despertado antes de que vayan a Hyrule pero como seguía débil, no pudo ir.

Frisk: ¡Dipper, Mabel, Ford, volvieron!

Los mencionados entraron en la sala, Mabel era una chica castaña que sonreía mucho.

Mabel: ¡Hola! Soy Mabel, es un gusto conocerlos, soy la gemela de Dipps.

Link: Un gusto.

Dipper: ¿Qué tal fue? ¿Consiguieron la llave?

Como respuesta, Annabeth saco la llave de su bolsillo.

Ford: Interesante.

Percy: ¿Se ha levantado alguien más?

Frisk: Si, los hermanos Mario, Undyne, Po, Jason y Carter, se fueron hace rato a explorar, deberían volver pronto.

Nico: Perfecto, cuando lleguemos planificaremos.

Conversaron unos 10 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y sus amigos entraron.

Percy: ¡Hola!

El grupo se saludo y intercambiaron noticias, Carter les dijo que sentía una energía caótica muy grande en la pirámide.

Carter: Temo que pueda tratarse de Seth, un poderoso dios del caos.

Dipper: ¿Seth? Oh vaya, Bill por si solo es terrible, no quiero imaginármelo aliado con alguien así.

Mabel: Bueno, no nos quedemos charlando mientras ellos dos hacen locuras ¡Ataquemos!

Percy: Cierto, bueno, Carter, Jason, Annabeth, Nico , Frisk, Undyne y yo iremos a la pirámide, Po y los hermanos Mario atenderán al resto del grupo y cuidar todo mientras no estamos.

Po: ¡Claro jefe!

Percy: ¡No me llames jefe!

Dipper: ¡Yo también iré!

Annabeth: No, no tienes poderes ni nada que te salve, y no podemos ir salvándote todo el tiempo.

Dipper: Bill se alió con muchas criaturas de Gravity Falls, yo soy uno de los que mejor las conoce, y probablemente el papel que encontramos no sea el único código de Bill.

Percy: Ahí tiene unos buenos puntos listilla.

Annabeth: Esta bien, vendrás.

Mabel: ¡Yo también!

Annabeth: Con la charla que tuvimos hace un rato, no creo que tengas la inteligencia necesaria para hacer algo útil.

Mabel se puso a llorar ante eso.

Dipper: ¡Oye, no hables así a mi hermana! De hecho, gracias a ella pudimos resolver grandes misterios ¡Por algo nos apodamos gemelos misterio!

Annabeth: ¡Oh, bueno, vendrá también! ¿Contento?

Dipper: Bastante.

Mabel se puso a dar saltitos de alegría.


	6. Asalto a la pirámide de Bill

**Asalto a la pirámide de Bill.**

El grupo tuvo que pelear apenas salieron de Gravity Falls contra hordas de ojos gigantes con alas.

\- ¡Cuidado! Pueden lanzar rayos que los convertirán en estatuas- exclamo Dipper.

\- Ya estuve cerca de convertirme en estatua una vez, y sigo sin tener ganas de convertirme- respondió Percy con un tono bromista.

Percy lanzo chorros de agua a los ojos, haciendo que se cierren y el aprovecho para atacar, Dipper mientras tanto, saco un libro medio desgastado que tenía una mano de seis dedos en la portada, y un numero tres dentro de ella.

\- A mí me encanta leer y todo eso ¡Pero este no es el momento!- exclamo Annabeth

Dipper empezó a entonar un cantico con algunas palabras bastante complicadas, cuando termino chasqueo los dedos y media docena de ojos cayó al suelo y se durmió.

\- ¿¡Porque no nos dijiste que hacías magia!?- pregunto sorprendido el faraón egipcio.

Dipper no respondió.

Nico había invocado varios esqueletos espadachines, los cuales destruyeron a los ojos durmientes, y los otros oponentes huyeron a una pirámide flotante.

\- ¿Esa es la pirámide de Bill?- pregunto Undyne.

\- Si-confirmo Dipper.

\- Como que está muy alta- comento Frisk.

\- Es cierto, no todos pueden volar así que ¿Cómo llegaremos?- se pregunto una dudosa Annabeth.

\- Nosotros no podremos volar ¡Pero ellos sí!- exclamo Mabel.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que saltemos a unos ojos voladores, los montemos y vayamos así a la pirámide?- pregunto Annabeth con la cara medio verde.

\- ¡Sí!- exclamo Mabel.

\- ¡Asco!- grito la semidiosa.

\- No tenemos muchas opciones, y los ojos ya casi se van, hagámoslo- dijo un decidido Dipper.

Todos empezaron a correr y lograron saltar sobre los últimos ojos, los cuales se movieron bastante, pero al ver que no podían sacar a sus pasajeros, continuaron su vuelo, y después de cinco minutos llegaron a la pirámide y el grupo desmonto.

\- Bueno, es hora de usar esa llave- dijo Frisk.

Dipper asintió y saco la llave de su bolsillo, la metió en una enorme cerradura que había en el centro de la puerta, y esta se abrió.

\- ¡Adelante!- exclamo Dipper.

Entraron y lo primero que encontraron fue una gran oscuridad.

\- ¡Uf! Así no avanzaremos nunca- dijo Jasón desanimado.

\- Yo me encargo- dijo Carter.

\- ¡Yo me encargo!- exclamo Mabel.

\- ¿Tu?- pregunto Carter.

Mabel toco un botón de su suéter, el cual empezó a brillar.

\- Ok… eso no me lo esperaba- admitió Annabeth.

Empezaron a caminar y Dipper se fijaba mucho en el piso y en las paredes, y de repente se detuvo.

\- ¡Alto!- exclamo el chico.

El grupo se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dipps?- pregunto su gemela.

\- Hay un mensaje en una de las paredes "Pf pfdrbf, jrboqb, xqoxp, sfax".

\- ¿Y qué significa? –pregunto la hija de Atenea.

\- "Si sigues, muerte, atrás, vida"- tradujo Dipper.

\- Debe ser simplemente una advertencia para los intrusos- dijo Percy tranquilo.

\- Ese no es el estilo de Bill, Nico ¿Podrías invocar un esqueleto y hacerlo avanzar?

El hijo de Hades asintió e invoco un esqueleto, al avanzar una decena de pasos, se formo un campo de fuerza de energía roja alrededor del esqueleto, el cual implosiono.

\- Creo que no era solo una advertencia- dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Pero no podemos retroceder!- exclamo Jason.

\- En forma técnica, si podemos- rebatió Dipper.

El empezó a correr por donde vinieron, y dio un grito, y los otros del grupo fueron en donde estaba el.

\- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupado Carter.

-Esa puerta- contesto Dipper.

Los otros miraron en donde apuntaba el chico, y efectivamente, había una puerta cuando todos estaban seguros que antes no estaba.

\- Ya entiendo, la especialidad de Bill es la locura, así que el esperaría que uno avance y enfrente al campo, en vez de seguir la prudencia y retroceder.

\- Aunque odio admitirlo, ese Bill es muy astuto- comento Annabeth con desgano.


	7. Batallas batallas y mas batallas

**Batallas batallas y más batallas.**

Cuando cruzaron la puerta llegaron a una sala en la que había un demonio verde con ojos que parecían la bola ocho del pool, y un ser gigantesco de color negro que parecía ligeramente un pan lactal con grandes brazos.

\- ¡Son bola ocho y santa!- grito Dipper.

Los mencionados miraron al grupo (Si es que Santa podía mirar) y cargaron contra ellos.

\- Bueno, estaré en la lista negra de Santa- comento Percy.

El aludido empezó a dar manotazos por todos lados a la vez que el demonio verde lanzaba enormes bolas negras con blanco de sus manos, el grupo lo esquivo perfectamente y Undyne agarro una de las bolas sin ninguna dificultad y se la lanzo a Bola ocho, aplastándolo y destruyéndolo, el otro demonio rugió de no se sabe dónde y dio un fuerte golpe al piso haciendo que se desmorone parte del techo Dipper agarro un diario que tenía un "1" en vez de un "3"

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes el diario 1?- pregunto Mabel sorprendida.

\- El tío Ford me dio los tres diarios antes de salir- respondió Dipper.

El abrió el diario en una página de la mitad y hablo en un idioma que Jason comprobó sorprendido que era latín.

\- ¡Ferro corpus!- grito Dipper.

Todos sintieron como si tuviesen una armadura muy dura pero liviana.

\- Cuerpo de acero- tradujo Jason.

Santa asesto un puñetazo en Dipper, quien se fue bastante atrás pero no recibió ningún daño.

\- ¡Bien hecho Dipper!- felicito Annabeth.

La hija de Atenea se acerco al demonio, quien la golpeo varias veces sin hacerle nada, y Annabeth clavo su cuchillo en una de sus gigantes manos.

Después Jason lanzo un rayo al demonio, paralizándolo y Percy aprovecho para dar un gran salto hacia la parte gris de Santa en donde debería estar la cara y le clavo la espada, el demonio rugió una última vez y desapareció.

\- ¡Eso fue divertido!- grito Mabel.

\- Debió serlo para vos, que apenas hiciste algo en todo el viaje- recrimino Annabeth.

\- Es difícil hacer algo si no te dan nada para hacerlo- respondió Mabel.

\- Acá tienes el diario 2 Mabel- le dio Dipper.

\- ¡Gracias hermanito!- agradeció Mabel.

Avanzaron un poco más y se encontraron en una extraña sala que parecía tener 38 paredes, en el centro había un tipo que parecía un hechicero con túnica azul y barba blanca.

\- ¡Probabilitor!- grito Dipper.

\- Vaya, si es Dipper Pines, como ves, Bill me saco de ese juego y me trajo aquí para que pueda hacer algo ¡Venganza! Y de paso obtener tu cerebro- hablo el mago.

 **Hechicero de fantasía**

 **Probabilitor.**

El mago chasqueo los dedos y dos enormes ogros lo rodearon, Frisk cargo rápidamente contra uno y le dio una fuerte cuchillada, pero no le afecto en nada.

El hechicero se puso a reír y lanzo un rayo al humano, que se volvió muy pequeño y un ogro le dio un fuerte golpe, haciéndolo chocar con una pared y destruyéndole la armadura mágica.

Cuando Frisk choco con la pared, toda la sala empezó a dar vueltas y Probabilitor se quedo flotando mientras el grupo gritaba en el aire, cuando se detuvo el techo brillo y se vio un número: 16.

\- ¡Ya entiendo! Esto es como un dado gigante, así que… ¡Invoco a Aoshima!- grito Mabel.

De repente, en medio de la sala apareció un extraño ser delfín flotante que tenía varios brazos, de los cuales salieron unos disparos de luz que impactaron en los ogros y en el hechicero, destruyendo a los primeros y dañando al segundo, después de eso, desapareció.

\- ¡No! Han descubierto el truco de la sala ¡Ahora mueran!- grito el mago.

Este dio una patada a una pared, haciendo que todo girara de nuevo y se vio un nuevo número en el techo: 25.

\- ¡Invoco al Pterodáctilo!- grito Probabilitor.

El ser alado cuando apareció empezó a volar y a dar picotazos a todo el mundo, pero fue derrotado con una combinación de rayos de Jason y Joseph de Carter.

\- Mi turno- dijo el faraón.

Dio un fuerte golpe al piso y el número de ahora fue 22.

\- ¡Invoco el látigo de Ra!- exclamo Carter.

Un increíble látigo apareció en la mano del faraón, quien lo movió de tal forma que el hechicero recibiera varios golpes

Probabilitor grito y lanzo un rayo al techo, y después de los giros apareció un 38..

\- ¡No!- grito Dipper.

\- ¡Sí! Invoco a…- empezó el mago.

\- ¡Robo turno!- grito Dipper tirando una carta morada al suelo.

\- ¡NOOOOO!- grito el enemigo.

\- ¡Invoco al bebe tiempo!- exclamo Dipper.

Un enorme bebe con un dibujo de reloj de arena en la frente apareció y lanzo unos enormes rayos de sus ojos hacia Probabilitor, quien se volvió Cenizabilitor, acto seguido el bebe desapareció.

\- ¡Bien hecho Dipps!- grito Mabel.

El resto del grupo también empezó a felicitarlo, hasta que Dipper vio algo entre las cenizas: Un dado de caras infinitas.

\- Bueno… esto sí que es un premio por ganar- susurro Dipper.


End file.
